The Puppies
by Loner72
Summary: On a rainy day, Kuroko Tetsuya is walking home. He founds a large box of puppies, so with feeling sorry for them he took them to his home, but he did not expect them to be teenage talking boys with ears and tails! PuppyGoM X Kuroko
1. Chapter 1

**Really Important A/n: I lost my first chapter! Nooooo I messed up, so if you are new to this story you're really going to be lost. I have to make a new one so PLEASE bare with me.**

I don't even know how I can mess this up :'(


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

Summary: On a rainy day, Kuroko Tetsuya is walking home. He founds a large box of puppies, so with feeling sorry for them he took them to his home, but he did not expect them to be teenage talking boys with ears and tails! PuppyGoM X Kuroko

* * *

Kuroko shifted over to his right, and he felt something hard against his face. Kuroko light blue eyes met dark blue ones. "You're up Tetsu? It took you a long time to wake up," Aomine yawns and place one hand on his cheek and stares at Kuroko. "Oi! Aren't you going to get up?"

Kuroko did not listen, and he just rolled over to his left, to be greeted by a blonde-haired boy, "Arff good morning ssu Mastercchi!" Kise slightly licked Kuroko face showing him affection. "Can we have breakfast? I'm starving ssu~," Kuroko lifted his body up away from both of the annoying males.

"Morning Master-chin, I had some cake for breakfast, but I am still hungry I want meat." Just the small thought of having meat for breakfast snapped all of the dogs awake, oh, how they loved meat so much.

With having the emotions of a dog and a human, it's hard to control, not to mention that which the only thing they can do is; bark, chase their tails and act cute. In their humans forms, they can do more things, but they still have to be aware of time.

By having the same emotions as a dog and human, it's hard to control their desires and not to mention the only thing they can do is: bark, chase their tails and act cute. In their human forms, they can do more thing's, but they still have to be aware of time.

However, with having Kuroko watch over them, their lives are better than what it use to be.

Kise likes this place since it's; warm, comfortable and it makes him feel desirable. Kise has never lived in a house before since some people have never found him to be 'adorable,' or a 'must-have-puppy,' but this has never stopped his happy-energetic personality.

Aomine could care less, but then again, it's nice to live in a house than being outside in the cold weather, so if it did occur a time for departure then Aomine will be disappointed.

Murasakibara appreciates living inside a house since he can eat, drink and sleep; in a luxurious, soft bed. Murasakibara only has a miniature amount of agitation for Kuroko, although Murasakibara believes Kuroko is compassionate enough to acknowledge them to sojourn in his apartment and share his food.

Midorima is a bit confused on his behalf, in Midorima opinion; Kuroko may seem 'considerate,' but he knows that Kuroko could change up at any moment and throw them out of the house.

Akashi has no emotion towards Kuroko and could barely care if Kuroko kicks them out, thus making him have no affectation for the bluenette.

"It's early in the morning," Kuroko said bluntly, "and I need a moment *yawns* to fully awake. Please give me a few minutes, and I will be able to prepare your breakfast," with that said, Kuroko moved Kise away simply by pushing him aside and getting up stretching. Kuroko still has not noticed the human-like features his dogs took upon.

"I'll go to the store and buy some dog food—," Kuroko felt a pillow threw against his back, and he turned to see the culprit.

"What's wrong with you? Are you trying to kill us?" Aomine barked, "make some meat."

"Meat sounds pleasant. Oh, before I forget, this bed is most uncomfortable perhaps you can get me another one?" Akashi slightly yawned and rose; with half of the covers covering his body.

"Will you make it Mastercchi? Please ssu~ I want some badly," Kise whined getting up and clinging to Kuroko's waist.

"I asked Master-chin first," Murasakibara pouted.

"I will make everyone meat for breakfast and..." Kuroko just realized something before he went back to sleep something bothered him. If he could recall it was something concerning his dogs, and then it quickly hit him.

"What happen to my puppies?" Kuroko asked.

"Can you not remember something so simple? We have told you: we are the puppies," Midorima answered quite annoyed.

"Oh. Ok then," without further ado Kuroko walks out of the room and his not so small pups follow him.

-Breakfast Table-

Kuroko starts off with a cold pan and place two packages of bacon inside the pan and allowed the bacon to cook slowly. As the bacon cooked he start to cook some rice and then moved to the pancakes. The puppies/humans watched in amazement.

"Amazing ssu!"

"Interesting how someone can cook multiple things at once nanodayo,"

"Oi! You're taking too long I want something to eat now," Aomine yawns, he hates waiting for his food. He can already smell the crispy bacon from a mile away, his mouth water from just thinking about how it taste.

"I want chocolate-chip pancakes too, Master-chin and lot and lot's of bacon," Murasakibara said lazily as he stuffed some more chips inside of his mouth.

"Tea would be pleasing to have for breakfast," Akashi saw Kuroko struggling with cooking, "Perhaps you need help with cooking? Am I right?" Kuroko gave a small nod back, "Alright, Ryōta, and Daiki go help Tetsuya out,"

"What?/Ok ssu," they both answered, "I dunno know how to cook/I wanna help Mastercchi cook,"

"Daiki, help Tetsuya and Ryōta keep your composure down a little will you?"

"Ok, ssu~" Kise cheerfully got up and went over to help Kuroko out, Aomine mumble things under his breath, and the other sat down in silence.

With the help of both Kise and Aomine, the breakfast did not take long to cook and soon everyone is able to enjoy their delightful breakfast.

Aomine watched how Kuroko placed multiple pieces of bacon on Murasakibara plate, he felt neglected and he wants some too.

"Oi, I want more meat too, it's not fair if he gets's more bacon and I don't," Aomine pouted and his ear were down, "I like meat too you know," Kuroko place four strips of bacon on Aomine plate and that's when Aomine tail started to wag.

"Now everyone is equal," Kuroko said calmly. "Aon.. Will you guys like to take a walk?" Kuroko said as he places some rice in his mouth, all of their tails instantly wagged at the idea of going for a walk.

"Wait, you might not want us here anymore... And you must hate us ssu," Kise looks a bit disappointed with the thought of Kuroko not wanting them here anymore. Even Murasakibara did not like the thought of leaving this place, the boy's ears went down and their tails stopped wagging.

"I really don't care," They all turned their attention towards Kuroko, "It really doesn't make a difference to me and besides, I like dogs, so I cannot hate you guys," Kuroko tried to put some more food in his mouth, but Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, and the others pounced on him. Akashi and Midorima would not usually do this, but since they still have those emotions as a dog, they cannot help it, and this is the first time that someone has finally accepted them.

"I am so happy ssu! I love you Mastercchi, can we go on that walkie you promised?"

"Can we get ice cream along the way Master-chin?"

"I want to go to the convenience store, too Tetsu," Aomine removed himself and went back to his wonderful breakfast. "And can you buy me some magazines too? I heard that it is a new issue of Horikita Mai-chan and I want one,"

"I want my lucky item for today and I need.. Money," Midorima had a faint blush on his face and he fixed his glasses, "It's n-not like I-I really need it though,"

"Stop requesting unnecessary things, we must at least show our gratitude that he is keeping us, we should not bombard him with what we want. No one else asks for anything, any more do I make myself clear?" The other puppies did not want to listen to Akashi, but they could not deny his request either.

"Its ok Akashi-kun, but my only problem is that you all are sitting on me and it really hurts," Kuroko squirms a little underneath, Midorima, Murasakibara, Kise, Akashi got up and blush a little at their childish, yet very cute actions.

"You guys can live with me as long as you want to," Kuroko paused for a second, "I really don't mind and I could not just put you out, so make yourself comfortable around the house," the adorable little dogs/humans could not hold their emotions back anymore and they wind up licking Kuroko everywhere, "P-please do not touch there and stop licking me, please,"

Kuroko never knew that he just made several puppies day.

* * *

A/n: I just want to thank all of you wonderful people for reviewing my story, thanks so much! And I am not sure if all my chapter will be long, some may be short and some might be really short I really don't know, but anyhow thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

Summary: On a rainy day Kuroko Tetsuya is walking home. He founds a large box of puppies, so with feeling sorry for them he took them to his home, but he did not expect them to be teenage talking boys with ears and tails! PuppyGoM X Kuroko

* * *

Kuroko searched through his dresser drawer for any source of clothes, so far he has found only three shirts and two pairs of pants. Kuroko knew he needed more than that in order to give his new 'guests' clothes, Kuroko did not notice that, Kise, Murasakibara, Aomine, Midorima and Akashi did not have on any clothes until just now and he decides that they _really _need some clothes.

Kuroko thought looking for clothes was actually going to be easy, but once he step inside of his room and got to his closet he knew he was definitely going to have trouble finding them some clothes.

"Mastercchi, come on, let's go for a walkie right now!" Kise came in the room and place both of hands on the ground and sat on his bottom like a dog, "Pretty please I want to get some fresh air ssu," Kise begged with his eyes shining with excitement.

"No, I'm trying to find you guys something to wear. The only thing that you have is underpants, which would look weird if you go outside with lots of people, so please just wait patiently until I find something suitable for all of you to wear,"

"I thought it was normal to have these on ssu, am I wrong?" Kise looks down in disappointment and his ears flip down. Kuroko actually that Kise looked adorable that way, but he could not just leave Kise like that, so he walks over next to him and comfort him.

"It's ok to be wrong sometimes. That's how we learn from our former mistakes and make corrections, so don't be upset Kise-kun," Kise hide his face under Kuroko hands, trying not to allow Kuroko to see his blush, "Once I'm done finding some clothes, we'll take a walk and I'll buy you anything you want," Kise thought he was in heaven, Kuroko really is a great person.

"Thank you, Mastercchi," Kise mumbles under his breath, "You don't know how much that meant to me, no one has ever said something like that to me," Kuroko continues to pet Kise, forgetting about finding clothes for them.

"Master-chin, can I have some more snacks, I ran out," Murasakibara came in the room with an empty bag of doggie treats and chips in his hand, "I'm really hungry I want more now,"

"I think I can solve our problem with clothes," Kuroko just remember a certain pink-haired girl can help him out, "I'll just get her a call and ask for her help," Kise and Murasakibara wonders who is this her? And what is she to Kuroko? They wanted to know badly.

"Mastercchi, can you us who are you talking about," Kise walks on his hands and knees next to Kuroko to his bed and crawled on top of the bed to sit next to Kuroko and then Murasakibara join them too.

"She's a friend," Kuroko said as he grabbed his cell phone and called his friend number.

_"TETSU-KUN! I miss you, so much. Where have you been? And are you ok? Tetsu-kun te-.."_

"I am fine, Momoi-san, I just wanted to ask you a favor,"

_"Y-You want to ask me a favor? Really? Well, I'm not doing anything right now, ask me anything,"_

"Well, I need you to.." Kise was practically leaning on Kuroko trying to hear this so-called friend voice. It was not like Kise was jealous, it's just that Kise thought that they were his only friends and not someone else. Murasakibara was also curious to who this friend is, but he just laid on Kuroko lap waiting until he get's done with his conversation, so he can have his snacks.

"Thank you, Momoi-san, I'll wait until you get here, goodbye," Kuroko ended the call and automatically Kise asked him multiple questions, Kuroko did not have time to answer it, so he lifts Murasakibara heads up and places it on the pillow and leaves the room, heading downstairs.

"Mastercchi, wait! I wanna know who were you talking to? Mastercchi," Kise ran out of the room with Murasakibara tagging along.

-Downstairs-

"Tetsu, come here and gave me a back rub," Aomine has been itching to get one just like how Kise and Murasakibara would get one. Kuroko did not answer him, this, of course, upsetted Aomine, "Oi, Tetsu did you hear me?" Kuroko walks past Aomine and goes towards the door, "Tetsu I know you can hear me," Aomine went behind Kuroko and turned him around so hard that both of them were sent to the ground.

"That hurted Aomine-kun," Aomine cursed under his breath and when he regain his version, he saw that he was on top of Kuroko. The room went silent, Aomine was looking down at Kuroko and Kuroko was looking up at him.

Finally after a few minutes, Aomine decides to open his mouth, but the doorbell interrupted him. Aomine started to growl under his breath at the sudden newcomer.

"Aomine-kun, can you please remove yourself from beneath me, so I can get the door?" Aomine let out a slight blush and moved from Kuroko, but he pulled on his arm, "What is it, Aomine-kun?"

"Don't ignore me next time or else I-poof," Aomine looked at his hands to see paws, "I-It's twelve o'clock isn't it," Aomine turned around slowly to see that it was twelve o'clock, "Damnit! It's Aff, not Aff fair,"

"Aff Mastercchi Aff I'm not Aff going to be able to talk to you anymore aff, aff," Kise started barking and Kuroko saw that Kise was in his puppy form, "Aff, aff,"

"Tetsuya, I-Aff, Aff," Akashi was even barking and the doorbell did not stop ringing. Kuroko took a small breath in and let it out.

"Everyone, please calm down and hide," They puppies understood what he was saying and they ran under the couch, to the kitchen and inside of Kuroko slippers. "Hello, Momoi-san,"

"Tetsu-kun! I missed you~" Momoi hugged the bluenette boy as hard as she can, "I brought the stuff you asked me to bring, but can I ask who is for?" Kuroko did not want Momoi to stay for long since he knew that the puppies can get restless and come out, so he had to make it fast.

"I can't explain it to you right now, however, I can tell you tomorrow,"

"Like a date?"

"... Maybe,"

"Ok, I'll see you later Tetsu-kun," Kuroko let out a small sigh of relief and when he turned around the puppies ponced on him.

"Who was that girl?" They asked in usion, "And don't say she's a friend,"

"But, she was a friend and why are you all puppies again?" They just stared at him and then decided to go to another room. "Did I say something wrong?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

Summary: On a rainy day Kuroko Tetsuya is walking home. He founds a large box of puppies, so with feeling sorry for them he took them to his home, but he did not expect them to be teenage talking boys with ears and tails! PuppyGoM X Kuroko

* * *

Two weeks it has been two weeks since that incident and they have been avoiding Kuroko as much as they can and Kuroko, of course, has noticed this. He tried talking to them, but that ended with him getting a pillow to his face. Nothing worked and he just allowed them to stay in their 'depression state.'

Kuroko would go to school and they will stay home; do nothing and just waited until Kuroko came back to cook their food. It was not like the puppies hated him, they just felt betrayed, as if their owner has been cheating on them. They want to talk to him, but they refuse not to.

"I'm going to school early today so I will not be able to cook your breakfast, gomen," Kuroko bowed, but most of the others ignore him, "Well, I am off," Kuroko waits a moment and then leaves.

He does not understand why they won't talk to him. Kuroko begins to question himself, 'What if I am not good enough for them? That's probably why, maybe I can do something to make them happy,' Kuroko continues to think about what he can do for his puppies.

"You're the ugliest thing I've ever met you stupid mutt," Kuroko eyes wander over to a group of people.

"I know right? Who would want an ugly cat like that," Those words sounded hush from what Kuroko is hearing from a distant With curiosity burning inside him Kuroko decides to walk over to the large crowd.

The moment he set eyes on the object or should he say animal he felt starts in his eyes the cat was not really a cat but a small kitten with; striped pattern that is mixed with black and the fur is orange. The poor thing looked abandoned and it seemed to find it's way into the crowded streets of Tokyo.

Soon after a few minutes of hearing people say hush words to the kitten, Kuroko made his way towards the striped kitten. It looked scared and vulnerable, Kuroko slowly approaches it and bend down to pet it. The animal did not trust him at first, but then it slowly started to purr.

Kuroko eyes soften, how can such a creature go through so much and it barely did anything to anyone. "Do you have an owner little one?" The purring stopped and red eyes met blue ones. "I guess you do not have one," Kuroko thought for a second, "Would you like to live with me?"

"Meow?" Kuroko took that as a question and he said 'yes,' but now he has to figure out a way to take it home he does not have time to take the small animal all the way home, so he takes it to school with him.

-Time Skip-

Kuroko had found the kitten absolutely adorable, although the kitten could not stay still for even a moment and when Kuroko passed the gym, where the boy's play basketball, the kitten became excited, but Kuroko continue to pass the gym.

Soon enough lunch time came and the kitten was hungry it had a big appetite and it almost ate all of Kuroko's lunch. "Aon.. do you like to eat?" Kuroko was expecting a 'meow,' but he got an actual reply.

"Uh-huh, and if you eat well you'll play well, too," Kuroko dropped his chopsticks and looked over at the happy kitten.

"Did you just speak? Or am I hearing thing's?"

"Oh, uh, yeah I can talk," The cat said bluntly. "And my name is Kagami Taiga the cat or kitten or whatever the hell it is." Kuroko tried to comprehend what's going on, but nevertheless nothing came to his mind.

And another thing happen, Kagami, the cat, changed into a human this was beyond ordinary and the bluenette was sure that he is the only person who will probably ever experience it.

"Oh, it must be the afternoon or something. I guess it's time for my human form to come out," The red-headed boy said normally as if it's nothing wrong for a kitten to change into a 6'3 cm tall boy. Kagami actually reminds Kuroko of his puppies at home Aomine did mention something about it, so Kuroko made a connection with Kagami and the others.

"I have a question for you, Kagami-kun,"

"Mmm-mm ask me," Kagami said as he stuffed meat into his mouth.

"What's so special about twelve o'clock?"

"Um, I'm not sure if I am supposed to tell you, but I'll tell you anyway. Some cats have special abilities to change themselves into humans and some can't this can go for mangy mutts too," Kagami licked his hands and tried to clean his head after eating. Kuroko once again found himself being confused by the red-haired boy explanation, but he managed to understand it a little.

"And you say puppies can do the same too?"

"Meow yep,"

"Ok, so now I only have one problem,"

"And what is that?"

"How am I suppose to get you home?" The question only hit Kuroko once he saw Kagami's tail swaying back and forth along with his ears.

"I dunno, wait I can change back into a kitten and then you can get me home."

"You can do that? But, I thought once you are in your human form you can't change back,"

"That's true, but it's only for stupid dogs not for cats like me," Kagami changed back into a kitten and jumped inside of Kuroko's bag, "Meow I'm ready," Kuroko wrapped his lunch up and left the rooftop.

Oh, boy Kuroko can't wait until he shows the others their new playmate.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

Summary: On a rainy day, Kuroko Tetsuya is walking home. He founds a large box of puppies, so with feeling sorry for them he took them to his home, but he did not expect them to be teenage talking boys with ears and tails! PuppyGoM X Kuroko

* * *

Everything was not ok. Having someone you honestly hate live in the same house with you is dreadful. Cooperate would be one word to describe how people would live in a house with peace, but in this case having to live with an enemy will not be the word. Differ will fit perfectly into the description.

Dogs and cats never get along—well expect for few; they can get along of they wanted to. Cats are mortal enemies to dogs vice verse. There can be times where both feline and canine correspond with one another; without having—any problems—whatsoever. However, cats like to: sleep, eat, play a little; cuddle with their master and walk around. Whereas dogs take pleasure in going for walks, protecting their masters from danger, chasing squirrels and making their owners happy.

They seem similar, yes, but just small differences can make a big impact on one's behavior and _especially_ when it deals with attention.

Now small little pup Aomine glares at Kagami with disgust. He couldn't bare to see the neko in Kuroko's arm enjoying _his_ spot where _he'll_ be the one getting the bluenette's attention.

"What the hell is that doing inside our house? Put that flighty flea-infested neko back outside. I don't want to get fleas from it." Aomine said in an angry matter. Kagami, the small kitten, took this as an insult (Well of course it was an insult).

Now, the first thing that came to Kagami was to insult him back and of course he did so. "Whaddya call me? Stupid mangy mutt," Kagami said, "and I do not have fleas!" He shouted. Aomine grinded his teeth in annoyance.

"Why you little—I can't even come up with something since your just that disturbing. Tetsu what is wrong with you? Take that thing back outside."

Now, this is the first time Aomine has said anything to Kuroko, and it has been weeks. Kuroko is happy, although he wasn't expecting that their conversation would be an argument after Kuroko came home with Kagami, the kitten, everything became out of control the moment Kuroko step inside the house. Immediately, they smelled Kagami from a mile away; they knew that one of their sworn enemies had entered their territory.

"No. Kagami-kun is staying here whether you like or not," Kuroko was true to his word. There was no way he'll just kick an innocent animal without a reason.

"Oi! I am not an 'it.' So, shut up you mangy mutt," sure, even if Kagami has just recently enter the house; that had a pleasant aura to it, still had a problem with the people/animals living in the small complex.

"You are an 'it.' Stupid flea-infested cat," Oh, no he did not just go there.

The tension went from low to high; emotions were running thin. Dark blue eyes locked with red furry ones; never moving from its target. Kuroko, the owner of these two adorable animals, was in the middle of this kitty/doggie argument.

"Aomine-kun, do not say such thing's," Kuroko said. "Treat our new guest with respect and do not harm him," Kagami, being offended by what Aomine told him and being the hot-head, was not going to stop.

"That mangy mutt should take back what he said," Kagami points a small paw in Aomine's face.

"Get your ugly paw away from me and who are you calling a mangy mutt? You flea-infested cat!"

"Take that back. I'm cleaner than you'll ever be an ugly mutt," The striped pattern cat said with anger, and so the name-calling begin.

"Four-legged idiot,"

"Stupid mutt, who licks himself all day long,"

"Oh, don't you dare start talking about me. You only lay down all day long and nothing more, lazy neko,"

"Tick-infested mutt,"

"You stupid annoying-," Aomine was about to say his insult, but Kuroko cut him off.

"Now, Aomine-kun, you're being a disobedient puppy," Aomine sent a glare at Kagami since it was his fault for getting him in trouble. Aomine already knew he would not like this kitten the moment he first laid eyes on him. The other small pups watch the argument in interest.

"But he—," Kuroko silence him by picking him up and looking into his eyes.

"No, buts, treat Kagami-kun with respect and do not hurt him either," Kuroko ever so softly place Aomine on the ground and picked Kagami up leaving the room with shocked puppies.

"D-did he just pick a neko over me?"

"I think he hates us ssu," Kise slumped on the ground.

"I would believe it, after all, we have been completely rather selfish. When was the last time we have spoken to him?" Midorima said knowing that it was true that they have been self-indulgent with themselves.

Now knowing this fact, they felt guilty and will try anything show how sorry they are, but what if its too late? What if Kagami already have Kuroko wrap around his tiny little paws? Then what? Kuroko would kick them out and keep Kagami. Now how can they ever earn him back?

* * *

A/n: I feel like I made this way too fast, but thanks for reading and your support too.

I have a question, should I make this story M rated? And how long should I make it? Should I start finishing it or keep going?

Thanks for reading.


	6. A very sad story

I feel so dead right now, all my stories I worked so hard on have been deleted. My laptop crushed along with all my stuff you guys don't even know how I feel right now all of it gone. My laptop broke, no updates until I get a new one I feel like shit it just is not right my hard work all freakin' gone!


End file.
